


【铁盾】慢慢来pwp

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224
Summary: 蒂夫在恋爱中相当地急躁，每次他对托尼要求请快一点，不过通常那不是请求，其次托尼从来不是听队长命令的队员，就算在这件事情上也是一样，托尼只会说：慢一点亲爱的。





	【铁盾】慢慢来pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 蒂夫在恋爱中相当地急躁，每次他对托尼要求请快一点，不过通常那不是请求，其次托尼从来不是听队长命令的队员，就算在这件事情上也是一样，托尼只会说：慢一点亲爱的。

大纲式写文，片段性灭文。

非常烂，语死早，ooc难吃。

极度ooc

说这些是因为现阶段只能达到这个水平了，土下座。

史蒂夫在恋爱中相当地急躁，每次他对托尼要求请快一点，不过通常那不是请求，其次托尼从来不是听队长命令的队员，就算在这件事情上也是一样，托尼只会说：慢一点亲爱的。

  
夜幕降临之时，史蒂夫对托尼提出了要共度一夜的要求，或者是请求。平常的托尼，不在亲密关系之中的托尼，是个会将美人带上床，在柔软的大床上翻云覆雨，等待清晨再让佩珀或者贾维斯送客出门。这是通常情况。史蒂夫罗杰斯则在通常之外。

“你可以慢慢来。”

托尼的上半身以一种诡异的姿势靠在床头，他的后背向床头那弯曲着，上半身向前弓起，双手还放在史蒂夫的臀部。以人体结构来看，这个姿势非常不舒服，可以托尼现在的表情来看，也没那么不舒服，反而他享受着呢。

托尼的气息打在史蒂夫耳边，他的胡子磨蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊，引起那块的皮肤微微发红，直到那红色染满了史蒂夫半张脸，托尼才停止用自己的胡子来让史蒂夫染上一种颜色，然后他会亲吻他，然后进入他，带给他第一次性爱的完美体验。

可是，史蒂夫则完全相反，他想要主导，毕竟史蒂夫学习了很久理论知识。当他跟托尼提出要自己来的时候，他能感觉到托尼严重的疑虑，可是史蒂夫用头发蹭了蹭托尼的脸颊和脖颈，然后轻声用自己的气息，鼻音叫托尼的名字，还故意拉长音，托尼就知道自己完了。

然后就变成了现在这样。托尼躺在那，史蒂夫的右手撑着他的胸膛，稍微使力，离开托尼的怀抱。他气喘吁吁，紧张和羞涩让他的声音变了声调：“我慢不下来。”

“我们还有很多时间。”托尼提醒史蒂夫。

史蒂夫摇摇头。今晚的托尼有些不一样，史蒂夫说不上来，但是这种感觉语气和平时托尼给他的感觉不同。那些尖酸刻薄，张牙舞爪侵略他人的气息消失了，取而代之的是浓浓地温柔和腻人的目光。

“可我想快一点，让你进入我。”

这句话让托尼的心脏砰地一下炸开。

他捏了捏史蒂夫的屁股：“你应该要有一个计划，队长。”那个队长称呼，托尼拉了长音，压低了自己的嗓音，那就像是情人的耳边语，用只有他们两个人才能听得到的语气说出那个名称。

“我的计划是——进攻。”史蒂夫说这句话的时候想起了他们在娜塔莎的飞机上，他大声冲铁人喊我们需要一个计划，而对方只是帅帅地回头跟他说进攻。

史蒂夫咬了托尼的鼻尖，发出轻笑，看着自己的牙印得意地冲着托尼眨眼。托尼则用拍屁股的方式回应了史蒂夫的调皮。然后他得到了一个讨好式地亲吻和舔舐，就在他的鼻尖上。

史蒂夫右手扶着他的阴茎，引导着自己坐下去。头部破开紧张的括约肌，这动作让史蒂夫不断地喘息，大声又舒缓。

而因为紧张，史蒂夫的后方变得过于紧致，托尼温柔的声音反而让他更加着急地把那根阴茎含进去。

“放松好吗？”托尼的手指在史蒂夫的后穴周围移动，他只是躺在那里，看着史蒂夫撑着自己将他吞进去。

托尼温柔的声音不断在史蒂夫耳边响起，这并没有让史蒂夫放松，尽管他已经很努力让自己的紧绷的神经放松下来，可他还是因为紧张和着急而导致自己更加的难堪，史蒂夫感觉到窘迫。

“这……”他喘息，声音无法连续：“有点难。”

“深呼吸，史蒂夫，深呼吸。”托尼的手指如同有魔力，他的指尖触碰史蒂夫背部的肌肉线条，一点点帮助他放松。

但是这并没有让史蒂夫听从托尼的话，尽管他已经大口大口地呼吸，用力的吸气，然后在缓慢地吐出来。呼吸之间让史蒂夫的肚子和胸膛起起伏伏。

史蒂夫想要让自己纳入托尼的阴茎，无论那会带给他什么感觉，他的内心想要并渴望，这个理由就足够了。

史蒂夫快速地坐下去，阴茎粗暴地进入他的身体。瞬间，疼痛充满全身。

“你受伤了史蒂夫。”托尼抬起他的双腿，上身撑起让自己坐直，双手放在史蒂夫的后背，一下一下顺着脊柱安抚他。

“让我看看？”

史蒂夫摇头，他想要继续动，而托尼制止了这一切。

托尼将自己的阴茎抽出来，把这个固执的大个子放倒在床上，侧着身抱住他：“你需要让我看看。”

史蒂夫摇头，因为疼痛而抽气，声音带着嘶哑：“那不是很疼，我想对于我们的职业来说，那只是轻微的。”

“那的确是，可我不想你因为这个受伤。”托尼抬起来，他的手一直放在史蒂夫的臀部上。

史蒂夫露出微笑：“我想等我恢复好，我们可以继续。”

“不，今天不可以了。”

史蒂夫扁扁嘴，那疼痛确实让他难以忍受，但是挫败感和莫名的生气让史蒂夫抱着枕头不肯理托尼。直到托尼给他清理完毕，上了药膏，史蒂夫仍然在生闷气。

托尼重重地拍打了史蒂夫的屁股：“该死的控制狂。”

史蒂夫用一巴掌还击，准确地拍在托尼的右半臀。

这诡异的气氛直到他们都看着对方笑起来才算结束。

他们的第二次性爱并没有变得更好，史蒂夫觉得他搞砸了，而托尼也觉得他搞砸了。

史蒂夫抬起臀部让托尼的阴茎离开自己身体，随着堵塞物的离开，留下来的东西不仅仅是之前的润滑剂和属于托尼的液体，还有一丝红色的血痕，而托尼敏锐地闻到血腥味。  
  
“你流血了。”托尼向史蒂夫阐述了这一事实。托尼对此有些愧疚，为什么答应让他自己来，搞得生气都没法生。

史蒂夫的指尖按揉穴口周围的肌肉，然后他扶着阴茎，皱着眉头跟托尼说：“我可以继续，那不是很疼。”

“不行，我不允许。”

“可我想继续。”史蒂夫用上了狗狗眼，并且改变了自己的声音，让这句话听起来是那么的可爱，托尼差一点就同意了。

“可你受伤了。”幸好托尼控制住自己。

随后，他们温和地吵了一架，不像平常，这之中只充斥着语言攻击没有任何身体攻击，只有史蒂夫再次拍了托尼的皮肤，然后走到浴室坐在马桶上自己生着闷气。

托尼有些无奈地看着自己情人闹别扭，然后去拿了药膏，走进浴室。“嘿——大个子。”

史蒂夫没有看向托尼，他努力地把自己缩成一团，坐在马桶上。

“你为什么这么急躁？”

史蒂夫仍然不理会托尼的问题，他继续展示自己极高的身体柔韧性，努力将自己缩成盾牌大小的一小团。

托尼蹲下来，在这个角度下史蒂夫可以俯视托尼：“你知道的，我比你有经验的多。”这种姿势让史蒂夫不得不看着托尼，听着他继续说：“你需要放下你那见鬼的控制欲，性爱可不是打仗。”托尼的手掌灵活地从史蒂夫的小腿开始，一直在他的肌肤上游走，指尖滑过皮肤，这带给史蒂夫触电一般的颤抖感觉。

然后，托尼的声音变得低沉起来：“你主导的性爱烂透了，我想这个领域你不擅长，罗杰斯指挥官，在这里你指挥不了了。”

史蒂夫终于开口：“我不想因为性生活不开心，我们就分手，然后你会找一堆女人来宣布还是和她们在一起好。”这话听起来可怜巴巴，但是表情却是怒气冲冲，那给托尼感觉，就像他在面对一群九头蛇一样。

托尼吃了一惊：“好吧，我想我知道你到底怎么看我的。”托尼还没想过史蒂夫是在介意他之前的——按史蒂夫的观念来讲应该是生活作风的问题。

“你不会的对吗？”

“我保证，我怀疑我在你眼里到底是个什么形象。”

史蒂夫笑起来：“我想比起男人你应该更喜欢去操一个女人。我只是想——离你更近一点。”

“我比你想像的还要糟糕，但是在这方面，你应该更相信自己的魅力。”

“我们对彼此了解得还不多对吗？”

“是的。”

托尼光裸地坐在浴室地板上，双腿间翘起的玩意就如他本人一样无法忽略。他无奈的看着自己的男朋友，那个大个子正把自己努力地缩成一小团，托尼觉得他也许想要让自己顺着马桶冲进下水道，相当于找个地缝钻进去。托尼不觉得尴尬，他只觉得自己的情人太可爱了。

“来吧。”托尼向史蒂夫伸出一只手。

“干什么？”

“你想一直在这？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“来吧，大个子我们到床上去，我可以给你口一个”

那天晚上，托尼得到一个双腿颤抖，大腿内侧红红的美国队长。

当托尼的阴茎滑进史蒂夫的双腿之间，粗黑的阴茎在过于白皙的双腿来回进出，虽然这并不是史蒂夫想要的，但是这种感觉也不赖。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，他努力地用自己的双臂控制好自己的大腿，防止在托尼每一次插进来的时候打开他们，这样托尼只能戳到史蒂夫的肚皮。

托尼的呼吸变得粗重，下身也开始加速。史蒂夫悄悄把自己的双腿并拢的更紧一些。直到托尼释放，史蒂夫的肚皮得到了属于托尼的一些液体。

他抬起身体，主动啃咬上托尼的双唇。史蒂夫没有什么性爱经验，也没有什么亲吻经验，但这一切都没关系，血清给与了他强大的学习能力。

  


第三次就变得容易的多。

托尼打定主意延长前戏，拿回主动权，以打消史蒂夫那固执想要表现自己的奇怪想法。至少托尼没法再继续忍受史蒂夫因为性爱而弄伤自己，毕竟看起来史蒂夫并不像自虐狂，倒是一个十足的控制狂。这并没有比自虐狂来的要好，至少前者在床上会听话，而不是一通胡来然后弄伤自己还洋洋得意。

并且他为此做了很多，很长时间的准备。 

“你铺了玫瑰。”史蒂夫穿着深色的潜行制服，双手抱胸看着卧室。

托尼点头如小鸡吃米。

“你还喷了香水。”

“熏香，帮助你放松。”

“你放了音乐。”

托尼继续点头。“ELTAN RENAXY.最受欢迎的音乐。”

“在这种时候？”

“对！”

史蒂夫并不是在亲密关系中过度害羞的那种人，只是在这种背景音乐下——音乐中传出女性叫床声的时候，他只能满脸通红。

托尼能感觉到史蒂夫很局促，尽管他觉得这样的恋人很可爱，不过思考一下，还是停掉了音乐。

“你不习惯？我特意把这段截出来让贾维斯反复播放。”

史蒂夫没法回答托尼的问题，那可不只是不习惯，满床的玫瑰花瓣，刺鼻的熏香，还有奇怪的音乐都在挑战史蒂夫的神经系统。因为血清，他对一些味道声音尤其敏感，只是想到托尼做这些都是为了自己，内心的不愉快就这样被赶走。

看起来这些都没有什么效果，托尼在内心哀嚎。

“我们看起来都挺笨的。”史蒂夫将床单卷起，抖动，让花瓣散落到地板上。

托尼扑灭熏香，把它踢走，拿东西在地上滚了几圈，最后进到浴室。

“也许我们可以先从亲吻开始。”史蒂夫看着托尼泄气一般的动作，主动走到他的身边，拥抱着托尼的身体。

托尼歪头看着史蒂夫提出的要求，情人今天有种奇怪感，平常都是他不管不顾啃咬过来。

亲吻代替了疑问。不管怎样，无论是温情漫长让两个人气喘吁吁的舌吻，还是蜻蜓点水双唇碰撞的轻吻，还是像史蒂夫作风那样不管不顾把托尼的双唇刻下他烙印的啃咬，托尼都乐在其中，无论是他主导还是史蒂夫主导，这都无所谓。

重要的是，他们现在肌肤相贴。

托尼的力道开始变得强硬，放在史蒂夫脖颈上的手悄悄地覆上动脉，用力按压，确保史蒂夫不会有生命危险却会微微缺氧。这个方法托尼屡试不爽，只有在史蒂夫身上前几次没有任何效果。另一只手解开潜行服的暗扣，伸进内侧抚摸史蒂夫光滑的皮肤。

史蒂夫开始变得软弱，托尼轻松将他按倒在床上。还没有收拾干净的玫瑰花瓣因为史蒂夫的倒下而被床弹起来，然后落下。有几瓣散落在史蒂夫的身上还有脸上。

托尼拾起那瓣玫瑰花，放在唇边亲吻。

“我感觉我好像缺氧了。”

托尼咯咯地笑起来：“我吸走了你的氧气。”

史蒂夫能感觉到托尼的得意。抬起身体在托尼的注视下把潜行服从自己身上扒下来。赤裸着身体面向自己的情人，史蒂夫没有一丝一毫的害羞，反而将托尼压在身下，胸部蹭过托尼的手掌，整个身体横跨在托尼身上，手臂伸长去够床头抽屉的润滑剂。

“史蒂夫……”托尼忍不住贴上史蒂夫的胸肌，收手挤压它，手指划过乳头。但他的眼睛一直注视着史蒂夫的双眼：“我发誓如果你这次在弄伤自己……”

“我不会，你会教我的对吗？”史蒂夫贴近托尼打断他说的话。

他的呼吸打在托尼的右耳，情人的声音低沉，富有吸引力。那就像在诱惑自己。托尼的心脏在此刻不受控制地加速跳动。

“你终于开始承认自己并不会这些。”

史蒂夫在托尼的抚弄下发出呻吟。“我觉得我再弄伤自己你会气到发疯。”

托尼用鼻音哼哼了两声表示回答了史蒂夫。显然事情并没有史蒂夫想象的严重，无论史蒂夫在床上是什么样子，托尼都会觉得他可爱。受伤情况除外，尽管他们平时因为职业受伤要严重的多，可托尼仍然不愿意看到史蒂夫被什么弄伤。

他们喘着粗气，只因为彼此赤裸身体，肌肤相贴让两个人的内心充满了满足。

史蒂夫跪在托尼的身上，臀部高高翘起，眼神充满了挑衅。沾满润滑剂的手指向后探去，一边在体内抽动一边盯着托尼的反应。

性爱中的托尼是个闲不住的主，他将自己的手指放在史蒂夫的口中，看着对方乖巧地含进去舔湿。

扩张还不到一半，史蒂夫就开始像前两次那样急躁，把着托尼的阴茎就要往后坐下去。

托尼赶紧拦住他，皱着眉头，不认同地看着史蒂夫。而对方只是歪着脑袋盯着托尼看，直到托尼的眉头舒展开，手指塞进去引导着史蒂夫。“你需要放松你自己，想象自己的每块肌肉无比的舒服，就像在云端。”托尼抚摸着史蒂夫的后背试探着让情人放松。“深呼吸，史蒂夫。对就这样。”

没得到满足的史蒂夫不安地在托尼的腰上乱扭，目光追逐着托尼手指的动作，渴望地含住托尼的鼻尖。

“别着急。”托尼给了情人一个安慰性质的亲吻，然后扶着自己的阴茎：“扶住它，慢慢来，慢点坐下去。”

今天的史蒂夫意外地听话，他努力地做到托尼的所有要求。

“感觉到了我在你身体里面对不对？”

史蒂夫重重地点了点自己的头。

“现在摸一摸自己后面是否有撕裂。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

“告诉我，现在是什么感觉。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头：“很涨。”

“现在，前后运动，对，用你的屁股”  
  
史蒂夫在托尼身上骑着，按着节奏，直到托尼终于受不了史蒂夫杂乱无章的节奏。他抬起身子，双手扣住史蒂夫的腰间，压制住他，将他压在自己身下。

“我想要这样看着你。”托尼说。

接下来，史蒂夫张开自己的双腿，将它们张到最大，让托尼的动作更加方便，满脸得意地看着托尼。

托尼的动作越来越激烈，史蒂夫的叫声也越来越大，直到某一刻，所有的感受都到达了临界点。托尼嘶哑着嗓子射在了史蒂夫的体内，看着白浊液体顺着疲软的阴茎流出来。

托尼摸着史蒂夫的屁股，看着自己软掉的阴茎：“我应该做点什么。”

高潮让史蒂夫的全身瘫软，穴口因为刚刚的用力操弄还有一点轻微疼痛。他靠近托尼的身体，脑袋靠在托尼的胸膛，整个人挂在托尼的身体上。

“你是指想要做点什么让你变得雄风阵阵。”

“你应该清楚，我是一个普通男性。”他指了指自己的阴茎，然后指了指史蒂夫的：“而你，是超级士兵。”

“我不介意每天含着你的东西给你洗澡。”史蒂夫笑着说出这句话：“我也不介意你软了，我却还硬着。”

“想听我的下流话吗？”

“关于我的？”

“关于我想对你做的事情。”

“哦？”史蒂夫歪着脑袋，抬起身子，趴在托尼的胸膛上等着托尼接下来说些什么。

“你知道的，我和很多女人在一起过。”

“你刚和我上完床一定要谈论你的情史吗？”

“你在嫉妒。”

“我没有。”

“那我倒是很想看你嫉妒的发疯。”史蒂夫的表情确实没有嫉妒，但是托尼觉得这个小混蛋一定在嫉妒，他故意做出一副高潮脸，对着史蒂夫一字一字地说：“我会很享受的。”

“那你错了，我不会嫉妒。”

“好吧，那我说了。”

史蒂夫挑衅：“你。说。”

托尼变了一个姿势，让自己坐的更舒服：“女人在高潮中，会流出液体，并且会用迷离的眼神看着你，还会全身颤抖。哦对，我记得有两个女孩，一个叫缇娜，另一个叫汉娜，我用上了一点点道具，将一个操到失神再去操另一个。”

托尼用余光看着史蒂夫，看着对方的表情一点点变得阴沉。

“她们很热情，也很敏感，我只是用手指帮她们手淫，她们的下体就黏糊糊的，流了我一手。最后她尖叫着让我停下来，但是双腿却圈着我。”

托尼仍然在继续说，他喜欢史蒂夫现在的表情。

“我开始嫉妒了，并且想要拿盾牌揍你，你觉得怎么样？”

“你说好不会嫉妒的。”

“我现在反悔了。”

“好吧好吧，冷静一点大块头，你觉得我给你做一个机器让他操你一整天，然后我晚上回家会享用你已经松松的洞，这个想法怎么样。”

“有点下流。”

“真高兴你竟然很容易接受了。”

“你知道，我并不是谈到性爱会脸红的处男。这也没什么不能接受的。”

“但你的确是个处男。”托尼更用力地抱住了史蒂夫，他的鼻子埋在史蒂夫的胸前：“真高兴我遇到了你。”

end


End file.
